Frieza's Haunted Island4
by Falling Towards Heaven
Summary: Same as last time (FHI 3), but this time Frieza forgets to make a way to kill him! So therefore, the barrier cannot be destroyed. Will they have to make their home on the island PERMANENT??? Read on to find out! (Please read FHI 1,2, &3 first!!!!!!)
1. Chapter One: I Guess We're Back On FHI!

Frieza's Haunted Island4  
Same as last time (FHI 3), but this time Frieza forgets to make a way to kill him! So therefore, the barrier cannot be destroyed. Will they have to make their home on the island PERMANENT??? Read on to find out! ^_^ Hope you enjoy!  
  
I want to make an announcement. I have reason to believe that I am stopping the FHI series at number five. The next fic. I just don't think I can keep this pace up forever…sorry.  
  
DISCLAIMER: We don't own DBZ, we don't own the DBZ characters (except Chloe and Adrienne!!!!!!!!!!! (who are dolls), we don't own Barbie Dream Date, and we do not own anything ELSE we may mention in this fic (EXCEPT DBZ KICK OFF!!!!). BUT WE DO OWN THE ISLAND!!! HA HA! Wanna buy it? Barriers INCLUUUUUDED!!!!  
  
  
"I DIED *AGAIN*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
"Ha ha!" Trunks teased. He tossed his short purple hair in a girl-like fashion. "My Dad is just no match for me!"  
  
"How come I'm the only one that knows how to do a Kamehameha, but I can never hit anybody…?" Goku asked. Everyone was silent. Trunks finally shrugged.  
  
"Dunno." Everyone was at Capsule Corp., enjoying a beautifully sunny day.   
  
"Hey, I'm gonna be Piccolo!" Gohan exclaimed.   
  
"NO!" Piccolo yelled. "I wanna be me!"  
  
"Oh, but…" Gohan stuck out his bottom lip. "PLEASE, Piccolo?"  
  
"Ohhhhhhh…" Piccolo swallowed as Gohan gave him the "puppy dog look". "FINE! I'll just be Dende…"   
  
They had unlocked Adrienne, Chloe, and Dende during the time off of FHI (Frieza's Haunted Island). "Ooh, ooh!" Goten cried. "I'm gonna be Adrienne!"   
  
Vegeta was ready to yell something, when he spotted his wife, Bulma, who stood behind the couch with her frying-pan-in-a-capsule. Vegeta grumbled something that sounded an AWFUL lot like "Baka onna…" and chose his FAVORITE character: "Vegeta". (A/n: who DIDN'T know!?)  
  
"Trunks, are you going to be Chloe?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Who wants to be a stupid doll, ANYWAY?" Trunks asked, crossing his arms.   
  
"But, Trunks!" Goten said with a grin, leaning forward in front of Trunks. "You were Chloe just last night!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Trunks yelled and hit Goten's head. Goku's eyes went wide.   
  
"Ow!" Goten whined. "What did I do???"  
  
"Just play the game." Trunks said, rolling his eyes.   
  
"Okay…" Goten rolled his eyes until they met the TV and they all started fighting on a random fighting zone: Master Roshi's Island, in front of the "Kame House".   
  
"Gohan, if you kill me, I will NEVER marry you!" Videl declared.  
  
"Oh, MAN!" Gohan yelled.   
  
"Just kidding!" Videl hit him with a frying pan (on the game) and Gohan was sent flying. (Gohan: -_-')  
  
"I fell for it again…" Gohan said.   
  
"Dude, you asked her to marry you!?" Yamcha asked.   
  
"Yeah…" Gohan gave Yamcha an odd look.   
  
"I'm so proud!" Piccolo exclaimed, clasping his hands together and pressing them against his head. "My little Gohan is all grown up!"  
  
Everyone stopped playing the game for a few seconds, just staring at Piccolo. Piccolo cleared his throat, they all shrugged, and went back to playing the game.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Lemonade, anyone?" Chi-Chi asked, holding out a tray with thirteen cups of ice cold, fresh lemonade sitting on it.   
  
"Me!" Everyone's hand shot up in the air and Chi-Chi smiled. After the glasses of lemonade were passed out, Vegeta suddenly yelled.   
  
"THE HOTDOGS ARE READY!!!"   
  
"Alri-ight!" Goku grinned.   
  
"Hotdogs! Hotdogs! Hotdogs!" Goten and Trunks were jumping up and down behind the grill. Goten would appear above the grill on "Hot" and Trunks would appear above it on "dogs!". Bulma smiled.  
  
"You two settle down or you're only getting five!" Bulma warned.   
  
"Ohhhhh…!" Goten and Trunks pouted and stood patiently behind the grill.   
  
"Gohan, I wanna have a little boy just like your brother." Videl said, holding onto her fiancée's arm. Gohan's eye twitched. Another Goten!?  
  
"JUST like my little brother?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Mm hm." Videl nodded. Gohan stared at his little brother in horror.  
  
"Gohan, why are you looking at me like that?" Goten asked.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan gave a blood-curdling scream and headed for the hills. Everyone stared after him, stunned.   
  
"Daddy, why did Gohan run off like that?" Goten asked.   
  
"I don't know, kiddo!" Goku picked Goten up and threw him in the air. Goten started laughing as his father caught him, and flung him onto his shoulder. Goku chuckled and the two gave each other a thumbs up. Everyone smiled at each other, amazed at how much the two were alike.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Gohan, are you okay?" Goten asked his older brother.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan screamed and clung onto Videl and his little brother screamed and took a step backwards.  
  
"Ow!" Videl yelled. Goten looked his brother up and down, ready to run at any instant. Gohan was doing the same. Goten made the first move.  
  
"BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA!!!!!!!!!" Goten yelled. Gohan screamed, causing Goten to scream, and they both took off running in opposite directions. Gohan stopped at the fence and turned around. Goten did the same. Goten cracked up laughing, pointing at his brother. Gohan started trembling as he watched his little brother's face turn red, then blue as he dropped to the ground.   
  
"HE'S ***SUFFOCATING***!!!!!!!!!!" Goku screamed. He quickly picked Goten up and started shaking his youngest son.  
  
"Goten! Goten, honey, breathe!" Chi-Chi exclaimed.   
  
"Goten, you gotta breathe, man!" Yamcha said, trying to help.  
  
"Mom! Mom!" Trunks was pointing at Goten and jumping from one foot to the other. "Goten's not breathing! Mom, DO something!"   
  
"Gohan, stop acting so stupid and maybe your brother will BREATHE!" Videl yelled, hands on her hips. Gohan was on the ground, clinging to the fence with one arm, and pointing at Goten with the other. He finally spoke:  
  
"EVILLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh brother…" (Piccolo/Eighteen/Krillin/Videl: -_-')   
  
"Hm…. the death of Kakarott's brat may slow the process of reviving the Saiyan race…" Vegeta said. He looked very puzzled as he sat there, one arm crossed with the other seeming to support his chin. "Hm………"  
  
"Ahahahahahaha!" Goten was laughing as his father shook him back and forth in the air. "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahahahahaha!"  
  
"DREADfully sorry, Goten!" Bulma apologized, with a frying pan high above her head.  
  
"Goku, stop shaking him!" Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
  
"Huh?" Goku stopped shaking his son to look at his wife.   
  
"Phew." Goten said, taking a breathe with closed eyes. He opened his eyes and smiled. "Let's do that AGAIN!"  
  
Goku went to shake his son when everyone held out their hand and yelled: "NO!" Goku blinked and everyone sighed. Goku shrugged and put Goten down.   
  
"WEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goten ran off, arms stretched out like the wings of a plane. Goku smiled with a puzzled look and scratched his head.  
  
"That kid…!"  
  
"Now let's help Gohan," Piccolo said. "He seems to need it…"  
  
They all turned to look at Gohan, who was yelling something and crying, while clinging onto the fence to prevent being pulled off by Videl. Everyone sighed and walked over to the retired Saiyaman. "WEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goten ran past them, jumped up onto the fence, and started running along it.  
  
"Don't fall off!" Chi-Chi called. Goten's only response was a "WEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" getting fainter and fainter as he followed the fence to who knows where.   
  
"Hey, Bulma?" Goku asked.   
  
"Mm hm?" Bulma turned to Goku.  
  
"Where does your fence go?"  
  
"Who knows where!" Bulma said with a smirk. "Vegeta made it!"  
  
"Oh my." Chi-Chi said, eyes big.   
  
"Chi-Chi, don't worry!" Goku said. "He's not gonna fall off! He's Goten!"  
  
"Exactly." Chi-Chi said, looking at Goku.  
  
"Huh?" Goku blinked.  
  
"Gohan, stop being such a twit!" Videl exclaimed.  
  
"Hey!" Piccolo yelled. "Don't you be calling Gohan a twit!"  
  
"If I'm going to be his wife, I believe I have the right to!" Videl said, crossing her arms. She turned and stuck her nose in the air: "Hmph!"  
  
"Why you!" Yamcha held Piccolo back from attacking her.  
  
"Goku, what's the matter?" Chi-Chi asked.   
  
"I don't get it…" Goku said, scratching his head. Chi-Chi sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Never mind that, just come help-" Chi-Chi stopped as the "WEEEEEE!!!!!!!" stopped and it was followed by a thud, then crying. Goku went pale. "Oh no!" Goku flew off.  
  
"Goku had better be bringing my son back!" Chi-Chi yelled, shaking her fist at Vegeta. "Because if he's dead-"  
  
"What, you think that *I* would put booby traps on my fence???" Vegeta asked. Everyone stared and Vegeta sighed. "I am SO misunderstood… but that's why I LIKE being me!"   
  
Everyone rolled their eyes and Goku came back with Goten in his arms. Chi-Chi was the first to reach him. "Is he okay!? TELL me he's okay!"  
  
"He's DEAD." Goku said, holding Goten out. Chi-Chi gasped and screamed in horror. She turned around and grabbed Vegeta.   
  
"WHY YOU STUPID IDIOT!!!!!!!" Chi-Chi yelled, shaking Vegeta back and forth. "YOU JUST FINISHED TELLING ME THERE WERE NO BOOBY TRAPS IN YOUR STUPID FENCE! HOW DARE YOU LET MY SON PLAY ON YOUR FENCE WHEN THERE ARE *BOOBY* TRAPS!!!!!!!!!!? I'LL KILL YOU-"  
  
"Ahahahahahaha!"   
  
"Huh?" Chi-Chi stopped shaking Vegeta and dropped him.   
  
"Vegeta/Dad!" Bulma/Trunks dropped to their knees. (Vegeta: @_@) Chi-Chi turned around to see her husband and a very alive Goten laughing. Chi-Chi's eyes flared red and she marched over to the two.  
  
"Uh-oh." Gohan said, snapping back into reality.   
  
SMACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Ow…" Goten and Goku were sitting on the ground, holding their throbbing red cheek. Chi-Chi smacked the newspaper into her hand with a smirk.   
  
"Wanna try that again?" Goten and Goku shook their heads real fast. "Good! You're both grounded for a week."  
  
"But Mom/But Chi-Chi!" Goten/Goku whined.  
  
"No buts!" Chi-Chi yelled.  
  
"But you know what you mean by 'grounding'!" Goku exclaimed.  
  
"Hm…" Chi-Chi observed her newspaper. "I wonder if I could get another two-in-one…?"  
  
Goten and Goku swallowed. Chi-Chi shrugged and walked off. "What happens when Chi-Chi grounds you?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"NO TALKING TO THE HOSTAGES!!!!" Chi-Chi yelled from wherever she was. Yamcha swallowed.  
  
"She cuts down on our food." Goku said.   
  
"Yikes." Yamcha said.   
  
"Yeah!" Goten nodded. "So if I eat fifty hotdogs a day, I only get twenty-four!"  
  
"You mean twenty-five." Goku corrected.   
  
"My hostages had better not be talking EITHER…!" Goku and Goten swallowed again and sat up straight.   
  
"Heya, guys!" Everyone screamed as they saw someone VERY familiar: Frieza. Frieza screamed, too and then frowned. "You guys ALWAYS scream when I make an entrance or I'm MENTIONED!"   
  
"Do we…?" Everyone thought for a minute.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hey, I guess I have a new playmate, huh, Vegiti-chan?" Vegeta jumped up and screamed. He ran off into the heart of the jungle to get lost in hopes of never seeing Frieza again.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Whatever…" Bulma turned the TV back on. "Did you kill Frieza?"  
  
"Frieza…?" Vegeta thought for a minute. He screamed as it all started coming back to him. "AH, FRIEZA, THAT HORRIBLE FREAK!!!!!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Everyone popped out of their flashbacks. "Only two times." Goku said. "And it was mainly Vegeta."  
  
"WHATEVER!" Frieza yelled. He pointed at Goku. "I KNOW you all talk about me behind my back!"  
  
Vegeta gasped. "How did he KNOW!?"  
  
"You guys talk about Frieza behind his back?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Vegeta does it!" Goku exclaimed, pointing at the Saiyan Prince. "I never do!"  
  
"Oh, shut up, Kakarott!" Vegeta yelled, smacking Goku's hand down. "Do NOT give false witness about your Saiyan Prince!"  
  
"This should be interesting…" Eighteen said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah." Videl and Gohan nodded.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hey, Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing," Vegeta said. "Just thinking."  
  
"About what?" Goku asked, sitting down next to him.   
  
"Well," Vegeta frowned. "About that freak Frieza."  
  
"Frieza?" Goku asked. "Why are you thinking about Frieza?" Goku gasped. "VEGETA!!! You aren't counting days until we go back to the island, ARE YOU!?"  
  
"Of course not, Kakarott!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Oh." Goku said. He shrugged. "Then why are you thinking about Frieza?"  
  
"I was just thinking about how much of a twit he is," Vegeta said. "And why he's so dumb. And why he's so whacked out and he needs to get help at Charter. And I could go on forever! You know what I'm sayin?"  
  
"Yeah," Goku nodded. "But it's not nice to call people twits, and dumb, and whacked out, and say that they need help from Charter, Vegeta."  
  
"Frieza not exactly a PEOPLE, now is he?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Well, no…" Goku said, frowning and looking at the ground.   
  
"Then I'm not being rude," Vegeta said. "And I'm the Saiyan PRINCE! I can do whatever I want." Vegeta stood up. "Goodbye, Kakarott!"   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Ahahahahaha!" Marron laughed and clapped her hands.  
  
"Quiet, child." Vegeta said, covering Marron's mouth.   
  
Everyone gasped. "VEGETA!!!!"  
  
"What!?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"You talked about Frieza behind his back!" Everyone but Goku, Vegeta, and Frieza yelled.   
  
"So?" Vegeta asked, a raised eyebrow.   
  
"Vegeta, I'm ashamed!" Bulma declared. "You're supposed to be setting an example for our SON." Her voice softened on 'son' and she rested her hands on Trunks' shoulders. Trunks nodded.  
  
"That's right!"  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Vegeta ordered. Trunks opened his mouth like he was going to gasp.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled. "Chi-Chi, let me see your newspaper!"  
  
"No! No! No!" Vegeta climbed over the bench connected to the wooden picnic table and crawled underneath it. Bulma leaned over and lifted up the table cloth. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
A leg shot out from underneath the table and Bulma gasped. "Why you!" The newspaper went under and there was a loud "SMACK!!!", followed by an "OWW!!!!!!!!". "You know what? I like Chi-Chi's way of grounding! And since I DON'T like you, I'm going to cut down on your food by FOURTHS! Not by half, but by FOURTHS!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta cried from underneath the picnic table.   
  
"Yes." Bulma said.   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yes." Bulma said, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"Pretty pitiful." Goku said as Vegeta continued to cry his pathetic sounding "no".   
  
"Yep." Chi-Chi agreed.  
  
"You can't do this to me!!!"  
  
"Yes I can." Bulma said.   
  
"Okay, guys, time to go!" Frieza exclaimed.   
  
"Really?" Everyone turned around.   
  
"But I don't want to go…" Gohan whined.  
  
"At least in this series we don't have to worry about the fan girls anymore." Goku said. Gohan nodded.  
  
"Good point." Goku nodded.  
  
"Daddy, I want you to throw me up in the air before we go!" Goten said, pulling on Goku's pant leg.   
  
"Okay!" Goku picked Goten up and threw him in the air.  
  
"WEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
"Good thing he's doing this now and not on the island." Chi-Chi said. She took her hand making it go up, made it hit the other hand, and made sound effects: "Poof!"  
  
"Mm hm." Bulma nodded with a giggle. Goku caught Goten and tossed him up again. Goten laughed.   
  
"WEEEEEEE-HEE-HEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"Dad! Dad! Throw me up in the air!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
"Not right now!" Vegeta yelled from underneath the picnic table.   
  
"Why NOT…?" Trunks whined, looking underneath the picnic table.  
  
"I'm trying to come up with a way to survive on one fourth of my normal amount of food!" Vegeta yelled, going back to his abacus. "Now why don't you ask Kakarott to do it!?"  
  
"You mean Goten's Dad?" Trunks asked, hands on his hips.  
  
"Yes, fine, whatever!" Vegeta yelled, waving his hand back and forth. Trunks shrugged and walked off, leaving his father to his abacus.   
  
"Um…. Mr. Goten's Dad, sir?" Trunks tugged on Goku's pants.   
  
"Huh? What is it, Trunks?" Goku blinked, forgetting to catch Goten.  
  
"DaddyyyyyYYYYY!!!!!!!" Goten screamed as he came back down, waving his arms around. Goku caught him just in time. "Phew!"  
  
"Will you throw me up in the air?" Trunks asked. He glanced back at the picnic table. "Dad won't do it…"  
  
"Ohhhh!" Chi-Chi crouched down next to Trunks and ruffled his hair. Goten giggled. "Has poor little Trunks been robbed of his childhood???"  
  
"Hey!" Trunks jerked away from Chi-Chi, causing Bulma to laugh.  
  
"Okay, come here, Trunks!" Goku picked Trunks up and threw him in the air. Trunks started laughing.  
  
"This is more fun than I thought it would be!" Trunks exclaimed. Goten smiled and nodded. "Higher! HIGHER!"  
  
"Higher…?" Goku asked, as if he had never heard of it. "Okay-ay…."  
  
Goku threw Trunks up: "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…………………………………………………………." They all cocked their heads, ears facing the sky.   
  
"Where did he…?" Everyone but Goku looked around.   
  
"Ten…nine…eight…" Goku was whispering.   
  
"Trunks…?" Vegeta slid out from underneath the picnic table and looked around. "Trunks?" Vegeta stood up. "Tru-unks…?"  
  
"Five…four…"   
  
"………….weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku caught Trunks as he said "one!" and dust went flying everywhere. After the dust cleared, they all looked down in a big crater to see Goku laying there, a wide-eyed Trunks in his arms. Trunks grinned. "AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Vegeta scoffed. "I can do that."  
  
"Then why didn't you?" Eighteen asked.  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"COOL! COOL!" Trunks exclaimed as he hopped around. Goku climbed out of the crater and Trunks turned to him with a HUGE grin. "Do it AGAIN!"   
  
"Daddy! DADDY!" Goten jumped forward. "Do me! Do me!"  
  
"Eheh heh heh heh heh!" Goku laughed nervously.  
  
"THROW ME! THROW ME!" Goten and Trunks exclaimed.   
  
"I WIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!" The two looked at Vegeta like he was crazy. Vegeta muttered something ("Favoritism…") and walked off.   
  
"Okay, NOW it is time to GO!" Frieza exclaimed. "My schedule is running REALLY late!"  
  
"Schedule…?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yes!" Frieza yelled. "Now let's go! Let's go!"  
  
Everyone made a circle around Frieza and just before they were transported, Piccolo whispered to Yamcha: "I'm sure that his schedule is only made up of delivering girly games to the jackrabbits."  
  
  
Now that everyone is back on the island, will they be able to survive the torture? Look on the bright side...at least they have two beaches! In the next chapter, the Mothers bring out their Family Photo Albums! But what will happen when Chi-Chi finds a picture they never took? Find out next time on FHI: The Family Photo Albums! 


	2. Chapter Two: The Family Photo Albums!

Chapter Two: The Family Photo Albums!  
  
  
"Now what can we do?" Krillin asked, a quirked eyebrow.   
  
"I have NO idea." Eighteen said with a slight smirk.   
  
"*I* have an idea." Vegeta said, grinning at Bulma.  
  
"Get away from me." Bulma said quickly. Vegeta frowned, looking very offended.   
  
"Hey, I've got it!" Chi-chi exclaimed. "Bulma, didn't you bring your family photo album?" Bulma nodded.  
  
"Yeah, and I packed yours, too!"  
  
"I brought mine too!" Eighteen said. She pulled it out of no where and held it up. Everyone without a photo album at hand gasped. Bulma opened hers.  
  
"Look!" Bulma exclaimed, pointing at a photo. "There's Vegeta blowing up his first bush!"   
  
Everyone but Vegeta rushed to see the photo. A very young Vegeta stood there with outstretched arms, shooting a bush with a Ki. His mouth was open like he was yelling, revealing ONE tooth. "Ohhhhhhhh!" Everyone said.   
  
"He's so CUTE!" Bulma squeaked. Vegeta crossed his arms and started tapping his foot. "Look, look! Here's TRUNKS blowing up his first bush! He is JUST like his father." Eighteen nodded.  
  
"Ahahaha!" Goten laughed. "You look so stupid!"  
  
"Gr……" Trunks growled and crossed his arms. "Yeah? Well you don't look any better now!"  
  
Goten sniffed. "Mommy…!" Goten started crying and Chi-Chi ruffled his hair.  
  
"Let's change the subject," Chi-Chi said. Goku picked Goten up and walked out of the room bouncing him like a baby. "We'll go on to my photos and come back to yours later!"  
  
"Alright." Bulma closed her book.   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan yelled. "NOT THE NAKED BABY PICTURES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (Gohan: _) Gohan covered his eyes.   
  
"Hey!" Chi-Chi yelled. "Your father took all of the naked ones, *I* was the decent one!"  
  
"Da-ad!" Gohan complained as Goku walked back into the room.  
  
"But! I-" Goku stuttered. "I- I!" Goku looked around the room for an excuse.  
  
"Relax, kid," Vegeta said, putting a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Bulma made him take them."  
  
Gohan sighed with relief, and everyone giggled a little. The only problem was that Bulma was not relieved OR amused. "Vegeta!"  
  
"I needed REVEEENGE." Vegeta said, crossing his arms.  
  
"That's it!" Bulma yelled. "I'm taking a fourth away from the fourth of your normal food!"  
  
"Ugh!" Vegeta stared. No matter how he tried, he could NEVER think of a comeback. He crossed his arms and stared ahead: "Baka onna!"  
  
"Let's see, now," Chi-Chi said. "A picture of somebody clothed…" Chi-Chi started flipping through the photo album. "Darn it, Goku!!! The first three fourths of the photo album are naked baby pictures!"  
  
"Whoo-hoops?" Goku scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. Chi-Chi shook her head and sighed. She looked back down at the album and flipped the page.  
  
"HERE we go!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. "Here's Goten riding Nimbus!"  
  
"Man, I miss that cloud." Goku said.   
  
"Okay, Daddy, I feel better now." Goten said. He jumped down from Goku's arms and crossed his arms on the back of the couch. He lifted himself up with his arms and looked down at the photo album in his mother's lap.  
  
"And here's Goten and Trunks' FIRST encounter!" Chi-Chi pointed at the photo.  
  
"Cool!" Trunks held out his hand. Goten lifted up his hand to give Trunks a high-five, when he fell off the back of the couch. "Huh?"  
  
Trunks blinked and looked down at him. "And there's Gohan helping me with breakfast!"  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" All of the women squeaked at the young Gohan wearing a pink apron and a chef hat that was too big for him.  
  
"You're so cute!" Videl declared, causing Gohan's cheeks to flare.  
  
"Ugh! Ugh!" Goten was hanging onto the back of the couch, his legs slipping on the side of the couch, desperate to make it up. (A/n: kick those little legs, Goten!!!) Goku noticed and gave Goten a boost. Goten finally made it up and sat on the back of the couch next to Trunks.   
  
"Alright!" Trunks said, holding out his hand.  
  
"Yeah!" Goten gave him a high-five. Goku smiled and chuckled.   
  
"Now how come we can't be like that, Vegeta?"  
  
"Shut up, Kakarott!" Goku stared.  
  
"Mm…fine, then!" Goku crossed his arms.   
  
"Look! Look!" Goten exclaimed, pointing at a photo. "There's me! There's me!"  
  
"Yes, that IS you, honey." Chi-Chi ruffled his hair and Goten giggled. "This is Goten taking his FIRST bath!"  
  
"He's so cute!" All of the women started getting squeaky again.   
  
"Mom, he's naked." Gohan said, almost glaring. (A/n: that's so sweet! Gohan is lookin out for his lil bro!)  
  
"I don't mind!" Goten exclaimed.   
  
"Yes," Chi-Chi said. "And it's not like everyone here hasn't seen him running around naked, anyway!"   
  
"Or the rest of the boys, for that matter." Eighteen said. Bulma shuddered.  
  
"DON'T remind me!"   
  
"What was so horrifying about that?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Yamcha!" Bulma slapped him teasingly and Yamcha just laughed. Chi-Chi shook her head and flipped the page. Her eyes went wide.   
  
"Who took THAT one!?"  
  
"What is it?" Videl asked. Chi-Chi quickly flipped the page.  
  
"We'll just be SKIPPING that one!"  
  
"What?" Gohan asked. "More naked baby pictures?"  
  
"Um….well…." Chi-Chi glanced at the ceiling like it was all it's fault. "You're…HALF right…"  
  
"Huh…?" Everyone looked confused.  
  
"Hell-O-OH!!!!!!!!???" Chi-Chi yelled. This seemed to make everyone get it.  
  
"Oh!"   
  
"Wait, wait!" Goten exclaimed. "I don't get it!"   
  
"Goten, honey, you don't need to." Chi-Chi said.  
  
"But I wanna SEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Goten snatched the book from his mother and ran off down the hall.  
  
"Goten!" The room was filled with silence as they all waited anxiously. A loud gasp came from the other room. The group turned to look at Chi-Chi. In response, she threw up her arms.  
  
"WHAT!?" Goten came running back in with the photo album.  
  
"I didn't know you took showers with Daddy!" Goku started choking on his doughnut. Vegeta snickered. Gohan went wide-eyed and everyone else either snickered, giggled, or laughed.   
  
"That's…VERY nice, Goten!" Chi-Chi snatched the photo album from him.  
  
"Next time, can I join you!?" Goten asked. Vegeta cracked up laughing and had to hang onto the counter for support.   
  
"Um….MAYBE, Goten!" Chi-Chi laughed nervously. Vegeta started banging on the counter with his fist:  
  
"GREAT *GALAXIES*, IT'S HILARIOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"Now I want to know who took the photo!" Chi-Chi yelled. "Gohan?"  
  
"Um…" Gohan glanced from left to right. He held up his hand. "It wasn't ME, Mother…"  
  
Videl noticed that his other hand was behind his back, all of his fingers crossed. "Goten?" Goten looked at the ceiling.  
  
"Um…………….could you repeat the question?"  
  
"Never mind, Goten." Chi-Chi said. "Now WHO did it?" Everyone shook their head.   
  
"Nope!" Krillin said.  
  
"Not me." Bulma said.  
  
"You think I'm THAT perverted?" Yamcha asked. Chi-Chi opened the photo album and pulled out the photo. She stared at something for a bit, then Chi-Chi took in a big breathe and looked at her son:  
  
"Gohan?" Gohan went pale.  
  
"Yes…Mother?"  
  
"Did YOU take the picture?" Chi-Chi asked.   
  
"I already told you, Mother, no." Gohan said. Videl stifled her laugh. His fingers were still crossed.   
  
"Then how do you explain THIS?" Chi-Chi held out the photo album. Where the picture used to be there was crude crayon writing: "GOHAN FOUND MOMMYS CAMRA".  
  
"Oooooooooooh!!!!" Everyone turned to Gohan.  
  
"WELL, Gohan?" Chi-Chi asked, one hand holding out the photo album, the other on her hip. Gohan swallowed. "WELL?"  
  
He had to think fast! He needed an excuse! His eyes darted back and forth across the room. He pointed at someone. "VEGETA MADE ME DO IT!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Vegeta gasped and everyone turned to him. "*WHAT*!?"  
  
"He said something about blackmail if I didn't do it!" Gohan exclaimed, still pointing at Vegeta.  
  
"Of COURSE!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. "Vegeta OBVIOUSLY told him to do it because my boy wouldn't have misspelled CAMERA. I'm sure he wrote it himSELF!"  
  
Vegeta gasped. "How dare you think that!!!!!!!!??? I'm not THAT evil!"   
  
"Liar! He's lying!!" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
"I may be a liar, and maybe everything else was true-" Goku gasped.  
  
"Then it WAS you that ate my jelly-filled doughnuts!"  
  
"NO! I didn't do that! It was DENDE!" Everyone stared at Vegeta in disbelief. He paused. "Ok, so maybe THAT was a lie, but I swear to you, Chi-Chi, I didn't do it!" Everyone looked at Gohan, who was still pointing at Vegeta. Gohan gasped.  
  
"You mean you would trust HIM over ME?! Your own SON!?" Chi-Chi nodded.  
  
"You're right, I'm sorry Gohan."  
  
"Actually, you SHOULD believe Vegeta over Gohan." Videl said, raising her hand.  
  
"THANK *YOU*!" Vegeta yelled. He went to hug her:  
  
"Stay away from me!" Vegeta crossed his arms.  
  
"Rejected in every corner."  
  
"What do you mean, Videl?" Bulma asked.   
  
"Gohan had his fingers crossed." Videl said. Everyone but the engaged couple gasped.   
  
"Videl!"  
  
"Gohan, it's bad to lie, but to lie to your MOTHER!" Videl put her hands on her hips. "I'm so ashamed! To think you're my future spouse!"  
  
"But she's not your mother…!" Gohan protested.  
  
"Gohan!" Gohan looked at Chi-Chi. "Other room! NOW!"  
  
"Oh, alright…" Gohan trudged off down the hall, his mother close behind.   
  
"Gee, we're sorry for not listening to you, Vegeta." Krillin said.   
  
"Sadly, I believe I am." Piccolo said.  
  
"See? I am SO misunderstood!" Vegeta yelled. He grinned and held up a finger. "But I LIKE it!"  
  
Screams suddenly started coming from the "other room", causing Videl to go pale. "What is she DOING to him!?"  
  
"Well, Videl, let's just put it this way," Goku said. "You never should of told her Gohan was lying."  
  
"Yeah!" Bulma nodded and put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. "Vegeta would have been glad to have taken the fall for him ANYWAY!"  
  
Vegeta quickly jerked away from his wife. "Speak for yourSELF!" Goten sat down on the counter next to his father.  
  
"Okay, what's the worse she could do to him?" Videl asked, very concerned. Goten and Goku looked at each other with big eyes.  
  
"I'll be right back…" Goku said, sliding off the counter coolly. He walked to the entrance of the hall, then ran off down the hall so fast he hit the door to the "other room" and knocked it down.   
  
"TELL me he was just trying to be funny!" Videl begged. Everyone looked away in different directions and Vegeta grinned.  
  
"Okay, Kakarott was trying to be funny!"   
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma kicked him hard in the stomach.  
  
"Ow!" Vegeta doubled over and Trunks had to stifle a laugh. "Shut up, Trunks!" Vegeta squeaked. Trunks shrugged.   
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Hey, Krillin?" Goten asked.   
  
"What is it, Goten?" Krillin asked.   
  
"Is it lunch time yet?" Krillin looked at Eighteen. Eighteen looked at her watch.  
  
"We've got about fifteen minutes."  
  
"Okay!" Goten sat on the counter quietly, his legs hanging off the side. He started swinging his legs back and forth and everyone turned to the hall, listening for any noise. …silence… "Is it time for lunch yet?"  
  
"It's been thirty seconds," Eighteen said. Goten frowned.  
  
"Is that fifteen minutes?" Eighteen smiled.  
  
"Nowhere CLOSE."   
  
"Oh…!" Goten groaned and stopped swinging his legs. They all stared at the hall. Vegeta crossed his arms and started tapping his foot.   
  
"WELL?" Goten jumped down from the counter and walked over to the couch. They all watched as he sat down and started looking through the Brief's Photo Album. They all turned to look at the hall again, when Goten cracked up laughing.   
  
"Trunks, you're wearing PINK!"  
  
"What the heck are you talking about?" Trunks walked over to the couch, jumped onto it and screamed. "I'M WEARING *PINK*!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Goten giggled and they all turned back to the hall as Chi-Chi came walking out of the room, newspaper in her left hand. She looked at them all. "WHAT?"  
  
"Where's Gohan and Goku?" Yamcha asked. Chi-Chi shook her head.  
  
"Something about 'quality time'!"   
  
"What did you do to Gohan?" Videl asked. Chi-Chi ignored her.  
  
She walked over to the microwave and looked at it's clock. "Hey, Goten, it's five minutes past lunch, you know that?"  
  
"Um……." Chi-Chi blinked.  
  
"What is it, Goten?"  
  
"What's five minutes?" Goten asked. Everyone but Goten laughed.   
  
  
Now that that's over, we don't have to worry about the ratings going up because of naked baby pictures! And neither will Gohan. In the next chapter, Vegeta takes on a mysterious kindness, and everyone finds out that there is no way to kill Frieza! But don't worry, everyone! Frieza is on the job! ...or is he? Find out next time on FHI: There's No Way To Kill You!? 


	3. Chapter Three: There's No Way To Kill Yo...

Chapter Three: There's No Way To Kill You!?  
  
  
"YIPEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled, running up and down the hall with outstretched arms. Everyone started coming out of their rooms, Vegeta's yells waking them up. When they came out into the hall, they just watched him run back and forth yelling. Goku came out of his room mumbling something and Vegeta ran into him, knocking them both over.  
  
"Daddy!" Goten and Trunks yelled.   
  
"Great!" Goku though. "Now he's gonna yell at me!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Kakarott!" Vegeta exclaimed, jogging in place. "I should watch where I'm going!"   
  
"What…?" Goku watched as Vegeta started running up and down the hall again. Gohan came out of his room (still in his boxers), rubbings his eyes.   
  
"What the heck is going ON out here?" Vegeta stopped right in front of Gohan, to prevent running him over. Gohan glanced sideways to see Vegeta. "Oh, hi, Vegeta. Any clue what all of the noise is?"  
  
"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta exclaimed. He started running around again.   
  
"Who's making breakfast?" Goku asked.   
  
"I'LL COOK BREAKFAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta ran out of the hall and everyone looked at Bulma, who had just emerged from the room. She looked around at them all.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Bulma, what did you DO?" Goku asked.  
  
"Goku, it's not polite to get nosy with everyone's personal life," Chi-Chi said. Bulma nodded. "Although I, myself would like to know what happened to Vegeta to make him act this way."  
  
"Wha- I didn't do anything!" Bulma held up her hand. "HONEST!" Bulma noticed that the hand she was holding up had crossed fingers. She quickly hid her hand behind her back. "Ahem!"  
  
They all shook their head and started off towards the kitchen. "I just don't get it!" Videl told Eighteen.  
  
"Why does she even LIKE Vegeta?" Eighteen asked.  
  
"Lots of reasons!" Bulma exclaimed and started running after them. They all lined up and bent over behind the wall to look into the kitchen without being noticed. Vegeta was doing the Egyptian Dance over to the refrigerator, not noticing the pairs of eyes lining the wall, just PEERING at him. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a few cartons of eggs. He bobbed his head going all the way back to the stove. He put down the cartons and pulled out an egg. He looked at the egg in his hand.  
  
"I hope you slept well. Because now- you die! HOOWAAA-AAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta cracked the eggshell and let the egg drip onto the skillet. Goten could no longer control himself. He burst out laughing.  
  
"Trunks, look at your Dad!" (Vegeta: O_O') Vegeta quickly stood up straight and turned around. Trunks and Goten were now rolling around on the floor with laughter.   
  
"You seem to be enjoying yourself, Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed.   
  
"I knew you were there!" Vegeta covered. "I knew it would make you laugh!"  
  
"SUUUURE you did, Vegeta." Chi-Chi said. Vegeta went pale.  
  
"Chi-Chi!?"  
  
"Nice show, Vegeta!"  
  
"Yamcha!?"  
  
"I am utterly amused."  
  
"Piccolo!?"  
  
"Great job, Vegeta! You even got Marron laughing!"  
  
"Eighteen!?"  
  
"How much wood would a woodchuck chuck?"  
  
"Gohan…!?"  
  
"That would be FIVE pieces, Gohan."  
  
"Videl…..!?"  
  
"Really? I always thought it was zero, because a woodchuck can't chuck wood."   
  
"Krillin……!?"  
  
"Well, the ORIGINAL answer was five."  
  
"Bulma………!?"  
  
"Yeah, I think that's the answer!" Frieza smiled. Vegeta fainted and everyone looked at him. "Is he alright…?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goten exclaimed. Vegeta and Goten were holding hands and Vegeta was spinning Goten around so fast that he had been lifted off the ground. Vegeta stopped spinning him and let him. "Thanks, Uncle Vegeta!"  
  
"You're welcome!" Vegeta smiled and Goten smiled back.  
  
"My turn! My turn!" Trunks exclaimed. Vegeta took Trunks' hands in his.  
  
"Ready?" Trunks nodded. Vegeta started spinning him around, lifting Trunks off the ground almost instantly.   
  
"I don't know WHAT'S gotten into Vegeta," Goku said, watching the three outside through the curtains. "But I bet the boys are lovin it!"  
  
Chi-Chi nodded. "I'm sure."  
  
"Mom! Mom!" Trunks came running inside, Goten following. "Whatever it is you did to Dad- do it every day!" Goku started giggling and Bulma blushed. "He- totally- ROCKS!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yeah! Yeah!" Goten nodded. "He's TOTALLY awesome!!!"   
  
"Hey, guy-uys!" Vegeta called. "You guys wanna go swimming???"  
  
"YEAH!!!!!!!!!" The two boys ran off and Goku frowned.  
  
"Hey, wait for me!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I bet I can beat you to the water!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
"Nuh-uh!" Goten shook his head.  
  
"Onetwothreego!"  
  
"Hey!" Goten ran after Trunks. "You cheated!"  
  
"Is it just me or is the private beach getting BIGGER?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"It sure SEEMS that way…" Goku said, looking along the shore of the private beach Frieza had made for them the last time they were on FHI.   
  
"Hey, Dad, are you coming or no-ot!?" Trunks called from the water. Vegeta grinned.  
  
"Coming!" Goku watched as Vegeta ran into the water. Goten suddenly screamed.  
  
"SHARK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku freaked and ran into the water. Vegeta resurfaced. "Thanks, Mr. Vegeta! I thought it was gonna EAT me!"  
  
"It was just a fish!" Vegeta exclaimed. Goku finally arrived and picked up Goten.   
  
"Hey, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah!" Goten nodded. "Mr. Vegeta scared off the fishy!"  
  
"I thought you said it was a shark!"  
  
"It WAS a shark until Mr. Vegeta said it was a fish!" Goten exclaimed. Trunks looked at Goku.  
  
"Now he is making NO sense." Goku smiled and shrugged.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Goku sighed as he continued drying his hair with his towel. "How come it won't dry faster…?"  
  
"Hi, Daddy!" Goten came running into the bathroom with soaking wet hair and a smile. Goku looked at him and smiled.   
  
"Goten!"  
  
"What?" Goku shook his head.   
  
"Your hair is wet! And you're dripping water everywhere!"  
  
"Wow, Daddy, you're starting to sound like Mommy!" Goten grabbed a towel and started drying his hair the same way as Goku. Bulma came walking by and stopped. The two looked at her in unison. She laughed.  
  
"Like father, like son!" Bulma walked off and the two looked at each other. They shrugged and went back to drying their hair.   
  
"Daddy, how come it won't dry any faster?" Goten asked.  
  
"Well…" Goku was silent.   
  
"I remember watching Mommy use THIS…" Goten said, picking up a blow-dryer. "It dries her hair REALLY fast!"  
  
"Okay, then, let's use it." Goku said.   
  
"Now how do you turn it on again…?" Goten asked, flipping the blow-dryer around. He spotted the button. "Oh yeah! HERE we go!" Goten flipped the button, accidentally putting it on "Mega High", and disappeared. "DADDYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Came Goten's faint cry.  
  
"Goten…?" Goku looked around, blow-dryer still on and laying on the floor. He spotted two legs sticking out of the wall and ran forward to pull Goten out. He accidentally stepped on the blow-dryer and it flipped around, blowing at him. The next thing he knew, everything was dark.   
  
"Hi, Daddy!"   
  
"Goten…?" Goku looked to his left to see Goten. He had gone Super Saiyan so they could see. Goku smiled, thankful that his son was alright. "Hey! Hang on, where are we?"  
  
"I think we're in the wall…" Goten said. He looked over and screamed. "IT'S A SPIDEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku and Goten tried desperately to get out of the wall.   
  
Vegeta walked into the bathroom with wet hair to hear muffled screams. He looked at the wall to see two pairs of legs. Both of which were kicking violently. He smiled. "Must be Goku and his son!"   
  
Vegeta grabbed the pairs of legs and pulled on them. Dust went flying everywhere, especially since the blow-dryer was still on. Vegeta turned it off and the two looked up at him. "What is WRONG with you two?"  
  
Vegeta shook his head, turned the blow-dryer towards his hair, then turned it on "Mega High". Vegeta turned it off almost immediately and his hair was like normal. Not to mention completely dry! Goku and Goten stared at him. Vegeta held up his hands and walked out of the bathroom shaking his head. Goku and Goten looked at each other, mouths open.   
  
"No WONDER his hair sticks up like that!" Goku exclaimed. Goten nodded.  
  
"Uh-huh!"   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Dad! Dad! Goten and I want you to read us a bedtime story!" Trunks grabbed Vegeta's hand and started dragging him towards their room. "Dad, come on!"  
  
"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" Vegeta smiled as he was dragged off down the hall to the boys' room. "Now how about I read 'Fluffy Bunnies and Happy Fun Park Land'?"  
  
"YAY!!! YAY!!!" The two jumped up and down on the bed.   
  
"Okay," Vegeta opened the book and began to read: "Once upon a time there was a bunny named Floofles. Floofles was a very HAPPY and FLUFFY bunny!"  
  
"Yay for Floofles!!" Goten and Trunks exclaimed.   
  
"Shhhh!!!"  
  
"Oops!" Goten and Trunks covered their mouths. Vegeta smiled and went back to reading the story:  
  
"Now as our young bunny friend grew older, he wanted a girlfriend, but all of the other bunnies laughed at him and called him a geek for he was pink and fluffy!" Goten sniffed.   
  
"I used to get laughed at… it's not fun at all!"  
  
"So one day, Floofles came up with the idea to create 'Happy Fun Park Land'! The greatest theme park ever! It had Merry-Go-Rounds and Ferris wheels! Teacup Rides, a House of Mirrors, Scramblers, Swing Rides, Trampolines, Cable Cars, Tree houses- even Rabbit holes! And most importantly the miniature roller coasters designed to create happy thoughts! This theme park would be for the little, innocent children who like to have fun." Trunks and Goten smiled at each other. "After building 'Happy Fun Park Land', all of the fluffy bunnies and rabbits came to enjoy themselves! And after a few years of operation, Floofles got his FIRST kiss… from another pink bunny! The End!"  
  
"Yayyyyy!!!" Trunks and Goten clapped.   
  
"Okay, into bed, you two!" Goten and Trunks hopped underneath the covers and Vegeta stood to leave.   
  
"Uncle Vegeta, there's a monster in the closet!" Goten cried. Vegeta smiled and walked over to the closet. He looked inside the closet, and turned on the closet light.  
  
"There's nothing in there!" Vegeta opened the closet door for them to see. "See?"  
  
"But, Dad, they always come after you leave!" Trunks exclaimed. Vegeta smiled and cracked the closet door, light still on.  
  
"They won't come if there's light!"   
  
"But we always keep my night light on…" Goten said. "They still come!"   
  
"Um, well, let me see, how should I explain this…?" Vegeta frowned and scratched his head.  
  
"Why don't you sleep with us?" Goten asked.   
  
"Yeah!" Trunks nodded. "They won't come if you're in here with us!"  
  
"No way!" Vegeta shook his head. Trunks and Goten gave him the "puppy-dog look". (A/n: Vegeta's nice right now…remember?) "No, not the face! Not the face… oh alright!"  
  
"Yay!!!!!" Vegeta walked over to the bed and pulled off his shoes.  
  
"Where am I sleeping?" (A/n: on the floor! on the floor!!!!!)  
  
"In the middle!" Goten said. (A/n: …nuts…) Vegeta climbed onto the bed and laid down in-between the two.   
  
"Okay, lights out." Vegeta said, turning off the lamp. But Goten and Trunks didn't lay down… they grinned at each other. "OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!!! NO- AHAHA- STOP IT- AHAHAHA- THAT TICKLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ahahahaha!" The boys laughed as they continued to tickle Vegeta.   
  
"Sounds like they're having fun." Videl said, listening to the laughing coming from the boys' room.   
  
"Yeah!" Gohan nodded.   
  
"That moron!" Bulma said sternly. "He's SUPPOSED to have them in bed, not have a pillow fight!"   
  
"Oh, I COMPLETELY agree." Chi-Chi said, frowning. "It's WAY past their bedtime as it is!"  
  
"If the laughing doesn't stop in FIVE minutes…" Bulma warned. Everyone looked at the clock. Bulma suddenly stood up. "Okay, I can't take it!" Bulma stormed off down the hall and opened the door to the boys' room. "OKAY, ALL THREE OF YOU GO TO *SLEEEP*!!!!!!!!" The laughing immediately stopped and Bulma came walking back. She smiled. "They're asleep!"  
  
Goku frowned and crossed his arms. "Oh, you just have to spoil EVERYTHING!" Bulma glared.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"I heard you say something, Goku!"  
  
"DING DONG!" They all turned to see Frieza.   
  
"SHEESH, talk about saved by the bell!" Piccolo whispered. Goku nodded.  
  
"Hey, Frieza, don't you have a schedule to keep?" Yamcha teased, nudging Piccolo. The two grinned.  
  
"This IS part of my schedule." Frieza said. Yamcha and Piccolo's grins faded and they looked at each other. "ANYWAY! I came to tell you all that-"   
  
"It's time to leave ALREADY!?" Goku asked, standing up.   
  
"Um, yes," Frieza said. "That IS part of my schedule, but-" Frieza stopped short.  
  
"What is it, Frieza?" Eighteen asked. "Lost your marbles, have you?"  
  
"He never had any marbles." Krillin whispered to Eighteen. The couple nodded.  
  
"It's just-"  
  
"What is it, Frieza?" Gohan blinked. Frieza blushed.  
  
"I forgot to make a way to kill me!" Frieza blurted. Everyone was silent.  
  
"Don't worry, Frieza!" Goku exclaimed. "We all know there was never a way to KILL kill you!"  
  
"NO, Goku!" Chi-Chi yelled. "He means we can't KILL him to get off the island!"  
  
"Oh!" Goku nodded. It finally clicked in that peanut-sized brain of his. "WHAT!?" Goku stood up. "YOU MEAN THERE'S NO WAY TO GET OFF THE ISLAND!? WE CAN'T GET OFF!? WE'RE TRAPPED HERE *FOREVER*!!!!!!!!!!!?"  
  
Frieza nodded . "YEAH, that about sums it up…" Frieza looked at his watch. "Uh-oh! Gotta go! Gotta keep my schedule!"  
  
"Frieza, FORGET your stupid schedule!" Goku exclaimed, grabbing Frieza by the shoulders. He started shaking the insane villain. "HOW ARE WE GONNA GET OFF THE ISLAND!!!!!!!!!!!!?"  
  
"Don't worry, don't worry!" Frieza exclaimed, shaking his hand. "I've got it under control! I'm working on an operation to get us off! You forget, I have to do this for ME, too." Frieza looked at his watch. "Oh, MAN! I'm behind by five parts of my schedule! I've GOTTA go!"  
  
Frieza disappeared and they all stood there, not knowing what to do. Piccolo spoke up: "What happens if we overpopulate the island?"  
  
Everyone else fell over. "PICCOLO, WE'RE STUCK ON THIS ISLAND FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS OVERPOPULATING THE ISLAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????" Bulma demanded.   
  
"………..………..………..yes." Everyone fell over again. Goku sat up looking very confused.  
  
"What are we gonna do…?" Everyone started ranting about their needs and all of that kind of crap.   
  
"Alright, SHUT UP!" Chi-Chi yelled. She smiled. "Thank you! Now! We are all going to go on with our lives, and we WON'T overpopulate the island!" Chi-Chi said, looking at Piccolo and pointing at him. "There aren't enough women HERE to overpopulate the island!"  
  
"But there WILL be." Piccolo said.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Piccolo swallowed and sat up straight. "How many of us here have a little girl!? ONE!" Everyone looked at Eighteen, who held Marron closer to her body immediately. Chi-Chi shook her head. "ANYWAY! That would make only FIVE women when she grows up!" Eighteen frowned.  
  
"Hey!" Goku grinned and rubbed his hands together.  
  
"But we could MAKE more little girls!" Chi-Chi whacked her husband upside the head with a rolled up magazine: "OW!"  
  
"That would be overpopulating the island, you numb nuts!" Chi-Chi yelled. Goku rubbed his head.  
  
"It was just a SUGGESTION…"  
  
"Now why don't we all just PRETEND there is a way off the island- which there is! Because Frieza is MAKING a way off the island!"  
  
"But, Mom, can we really trust Frieza?" Gohan asked. "How do we know he's not just gonna leave the island without us?"  
  
"Because the author wouldn't let him." Chi-Chi said. (A/n: ^__________^ thank you, Chi-Chi!) "Unless she's Vegeta's clone…" (A/n: -_-') Chi-Chi shook her head, knowing that I could just… ZAP her off the face of the earth! "NAH!!!"   
  
  
Now that our viewers have learned that there is no way off the the island, what will they expect next? Will they be able to bear the torture of knowing that they HAVE to get off the island because there is only one mor fic? Who knows, it depends on the viewer! In the next chapter, Vegeta finds out that there is no way off the island, and goes into a frenzy, demanding that the Saiyan Race be revived! Will everyone be able to save Gohan and Videl? Will Vegeta be like this FOREVER??? Find out next time on FHI: The Saiyan Race Must Be Revived! 


	4. Chapter Four: The Saiyan Race Must Be Re...

Chapter Four: The Saiyan Race Must Be Revived!  
  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NO WAY OFF THE ISLAND!!!!!!!!!!???" Goku smiled.   
  
"Sounds like Vegeta's learned there's no way off the island!"   
  
"What do you mean there's no way off the island!?" Came Trunks' cracking voice. Somebody started crying.   
  
"DADDYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goten came running out of his room, and into Goku's arms. "Daddy, is it true there's no way off the island!?"   
  
Vegeta came running out of the boys' room, screaming. Gohan walked out of his room and blinked. "Oh, hi, Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta stared at Gohan, like all of the pieces finally fit. Vegeta turned and ran off down the hall. "CHI-CHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hey!" Goku yelled. "Get your own wife!"  
  
Goku ran after Vegeta, leaving Goten crying on the barstool. Gohan frowned. "Hey, come here, little guy!" Goten eagerly jumped down from the barstool, ran around the couch, and jumped up in Gohan's lap.   
  
"What are you SUGGESTING!?" Chi-Chi demanded.   
  
"I am SUGGESTING A team up," Vegeta said. "You can have your wish, and I'll get mine."  
  
"You mean I could have GRANDCHILDREN!?" Chi-Chi asked. Vegeta nodded.  
  
"And it will help to revive the Saiyan race." Chi-Chi sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Vegeta, but I don't want to be 'evil' to Gohan and his girlfriend again." Chi-Chi explained, sitting down on the bed. Vegeta glared.  
  
"FINE! I'll just take ALL the glory!" Vegeta ran out of the room, passing Goku. Goku stared at Chi-Chi.  
  
"I am VERY proud of you," Goku said. "But, let's face it, Chi-Chi. Vegeta is stronger AND sicker than you." Goku sat down on the bed next to his wife and put his arm around her. "Gohan is doomed."   
  
The two nodded and looked at the floor with a sad expression. Piccolo shook his head. "Not if I can help it!"  
  
"Piccolo?" Goku looked up at him.   
  
"I don't know about you, Goku, but I am NOT going to stand around while Gohan and Videl's fate lies in Vegeta's hands!" Piccolo declared, holding up a finger. "I am going to DO something!"  
  
"But what, Piccolo?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Protect them!" Goku smiled and stood up.  
  
"I KNEW you would come through for us!" Piccolo smiled and the two shook hands.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hm…….." Vegeta looked around the kitchen, only spotting Videl. He grinned. "All I have to do is fit her in that suitcase with Gohan! But is anyone around…?" Vegeta looked around again. "Nope!" Vegeta ran out into the kitchen, went to bag Videl, when he was hit over the head with a frying pan. "Ow!"  
  
Vegeta fell backwards and rubbed his head. He looked up to see Bulma. "Knew you'd be at it again."  
  
"Baka onna!" Vegeta yelled and stood up. "You are PURPOSELY annihilating my mission!"  
  
"Now where's Gohan…?" Bulma asked, looking around the kitchen. Vegeta took this opportunity to cover up the fact that Gohan was hidden in a suitcase somewhere.  
  
"I have no idea," Vegeta lied. "But if you see Gohan, tell me so I can nab him!"  
  
"NICE try, Vegeta," Bulma said. "I know you have him!"  
  
Vegeta sniffed. "How come you know EVERYTHING!!!!!!!???"  
  
"I'm your wife, duh!" Vegeta mumbled something and walked off. "And you'd better be bringing Gohan back!"   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Stupid…!" Vegeta was dragging a suitcase down the hall, not too gracefully, either. "How come you have to weigh so much-"  
  
"Vegeta, what are you doing?" Eighteen asked, spotting the suitcase.  
  
"Nothing!" Vegeta yelled. "Nothing at all!"  
  
"Liar!" Marron yelled, pointing at Vegeta. Eighteen smiled.  
  
"You have a suitcase, I wouldn't call that 'nothing'." Vegeta searched his brain for a realistic excuse.  
  
"Darn!" Vegeta thought. "How come there aren't any!?"  
  
"WELL, Vegeta?"  
  
"It's not here!" Vegeta blurted.  
  
"Exxxxxxxxcuse me?" Eighteen looked puzzled.  
  
"That's right! The suitcase ISN'T here!" Vegeta yelled. "It's an ILLUSION!"   
  
Vegeta heard a knocking noise. He quickly looked down to see Goten knocking on the suitcase. "Looks pretty real to me!" A noise came from the suitcase and Goten gasped. "It SPEAKS!" Goten pressed his ear against the suitcase. "Say something else, suitcase!"   
  
"Get me outta here…!" Goten grinned.  
  
"It sounds likes Gohan!" Goten exclaimed. Veggie's eyes went wide. "Do somebody else!"  
  
"That's ENOUGH, Goten!" Vegeta jerked the suitcase out from under Goten's ear. "Suitcase has to go practice his impressions!"  
  
"Oh, okay…" Goten frowned. Vegeta grinned and started dragging the suitcase off again.  
  
"I believe you FORGOT somebody, Vegeta." Vegeta swallowed hard and turned around to see Eighteen, tapping her foot.   
  
"Eheheh!" Vegeta laughed nervously. He stood there a moment, then ran off with the suitcase.   
  
"Get back here, Vegeta!" But Vegeta was already five feet ahead of her. "Stop Vegeta! HE'S GOT GOHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Whoa!" Goku grabbed the suitcase (which was held high above Vegeta's head), and Vegeta stopped and blinked as he looked upwards.  
  
"Huh???"   
  
"Hm…" Goku observed the suitcase, then opened it. Gohan fell out. "Gohan!"   
  
Gohan gasped for air and looked at the ceiling. "Oh, thank you, Dende!" He looked at Goku. "It was getting STUFFY in there!"  
  
"Gohan, are you okay?" Yamcha asked. Gohan gave him a thumbs up and Krillin chuckled.   
  
"Always is!"  
  
"Hey, guys, did you see a talking suitcase come by here?" Goten spotted the open suitcase in Goku's hands and gasped. "Daddy, you KILLED him!!!"  
  
"What?" Goku asked. Goten started crying and Chi-Chi picked him up.   
  
"Vegeta, why did you wanna cram us in a suitcase, anyway!?" Videl asked.   
  
"Yeah!" Gohan nodded.  
  
"If even if you did," Piccolo said, arms crossed. "They wouldn't be able to MOVE."  
Vegeta opened his mouth to say something, but stopped as a look of confusion came over his face. Then it dawned on him. Why hadn't he thought of that!?  
  
"That's not very nice of you, Dad." Trunks said.   
  
"You can do it when you're older, too." Vegeta said. Trunks frowned.  
  
"Why would I want to do ANYTHING that would make me somewhat like you?" Trunks asked.  
  
"D'oh!" Vegeta nearly fell over. "How dare you-"  
  
"How dare YOU?" Vegeta turned to Bulma. "No Fluffy Bunnies and Happy Fun Park Land for you!"  
  
"No…..!" Vegeta whined. Bulma nodded.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta whined. Bulma nodded again.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"It is SO sad." Eighteen said. Krillin nodded.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Videl and Gohan were flipping through a magazine on the couch. "Hee hee hee!" Vegeta looked from Gohan, to Videl, Videl to Gohan, Gohan to Videl, and so on. He grinned and went to bag them: "TWO-IN-ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Vegeta!" Vegeta ran into the couch in shock, flipped over it, and went flying headfirst into the TV. Gohan and Videl blinked at the TV, where two legs covered in spandex were sticking out. Vegeta jumped out, pointed at the TV, and looked at Bulma.  
  
"YOU can fix it because YOU caused it!" Vegeta ran off. Bulma sighed and shook her head.  
  
"That man…!"  
  
"Now why is it that Vegeta is chasing after us instead of Chi-Chi?" Videl asked. Chi-Chi sighed and looked at the ceiling of the women's restroom.  
  
"If only!"   
  
"He's insisting on 'reviving the Saiyan race'," Bulma explained. "He thinks we're never going to get off of the island." She rolled her eyes.   
  
"Really?" Videl's eyebrow quirked.   
  
"I personally don't care if we don't we get off the island," Eighteen said. "As long as Marron continues talking." She looked at Marron. "Say something for Mommy!"  
  
"Momma doesn't care if we leave the island!" Marron exclaimed. Eighteen smiled and hugged Marron, causing her daughter to giggle. The door burst open and they all gasped. They turned around to see Goten, who wasn't wearing anything except for a pair of socks with red rings on the top. Goten grinned.  
  
"Booga booga booga!" Goten shook his body, did a one-eighty, shook his body again, then jumped out of the room and closed the door, blocking out the hysterical laughter. (A/n: *is laughing her head off* that was based on a true story! oh my dear kami, that boy…!) Vegeta smiled.   
  
"Great job! Now here's your fifty!" Vegeta handed Goten a fifty dollar bill and patted his shoulder. "Spend it wisely!"  
  
Goten grinned and ran down the hall. "Daddy, I got fifty dollars from Mr. Vegeta!"  
  
Vegeta turned to the door and flung it open. But the women were laughing so hard they didn't even look up. Vegeta smirked. "Paralyzed with laughter!" Vegeta walked over, grabbed Videl's hand and started dragging her out of the bathroom. Thankfully, she was in her right mind today and grabbed a towel. The other women got out of the water, grabbed a towel, and walked out of the bathroom after Vegeta, still laughing.  
  
"My side is SPLITTING!" Chi-Chi cried, having the walk along with her hand on the wall to keep from falling over. Eighteen suddenly burst into tears and fell over from laughter. Bulma and Chi-Chi walked over to Eighteen (still laughing) and took her hands, trying to pull her up. But they were laughing so hard they fell over, too.  
  
"Great galaxies!" Bulma cried out in agony of her laughter. Meanwhile, almost all of the men were watching.   
  
"Chi-Chi, have you been smoking crack again???" Goku teased. Everyone there started laughing.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Huh?" Gohan looked up as the door opened to see Vegeta standing there. "Oh, hi, Vegeta!"  
  
"Now get in there!" Vegeta exclaimed, throwing Videl (who was still laughing) in the room by her wrist. Gohan caught her, but Videl continued to laugh.  
  
"So funny!" Vegeta looked Videl up and down.  
  
"You two have fun." Vegeta slammed the door. Gohan got up, leaving the laughing Videl on the bed, and pressed his ear against the door. He could hear the sound of a screwdriver and then a hammer. Gohan sighed.  
  
"Why is everyone after us…?" Gohan walked back over to the bed and sat down. He continued to read his book as Videl continued laughing.   
  
"Oh!" Videl caught her breathe and noticed she was wearing a towel. She looked around, spotted Gohan, and screamed. "You perv!"  
  
"Huh?" Gohan looked at his fiancée.   
  
"What did you do, just… DRAG me in here!?" Videl asked.  
  
"What…?" Gohan looked confused.   
  
"That's it!" Videl yelled. "I bet you promised your brother some orange juice or some candy if he could get us laughing! Then you took the prospect to bring me in here!"  
  
"Actually, it was money," Gohan said. "And Vegeta did it, not me!"  
  
"Oh, SURE he did!" Videl crossed her arms and looked at the ceiling. "What were you planning, ANYWAY?"  
  
"I was planning on reading." Gohan said, going back to his book.  
  
"You dragged me in here just so you could READ!?" Videl demanded. Gohan leaned against the headboard of his bed in horror.  
  
"I told you I didn't do it!"  
  
"Yeah, right!" Videl stood up and walked over to the door. "I'm leaving!"  
  
"Go ahead and try." Gohan said. Videl glared, twisted the doorknob and pushed. The door wouldn't open!  
  
Videl spun around. "Gohan, what did you DO!?"  
  
"Vegeta did it! Vegeta did it!"   
  
"I've got it!" Videl exclaimed. "We can pretend that we're ACTUALLY going to revive the Saiyan race, and Vegeta will let us out!"  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea…?" Gohan asked, his cheeks flaring. Videl smiled evilly and looked at Gohan. Gohan's eye twitched. "Videl, what are you doing? Videl- AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
They could all hear yells coming from inside.  
  
"Poor Gohan." Trunks said.   
  
"Gohan! Gohan, can you hear me!?" Goten pressed his ear against the door. Silence… "Daddy, I think Gohan might be hurt!"  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Goku pulled out some of his hair and started pulling the boards off the door. He finally pulled them all off and came to a lock. He looked at our devious Saiyan Prince. "Where's the key!?"  
  
"Um…. Nowhere!" Vegeta hid the key behind his back.  
  
"What's behind your back, Vegeta…?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"What's in your HANDS, Vegeta?" Vegeta tossed the key in his mouth.  
  
"Nuffing!" Bulma smiled.  
  
"Vegeta…"  
  
"What?" Vegeta turned to his wife and the next thing he knew, she was kissing him. Everyone stared with open mouths. Goku held a hand out, covering Goten's eyes.  
  
"Ugh!" Goten grabbed Goku's hand and pulled himself up so he could see. Bulma held out the key, still kissing Vegeta. Goku took the key from her (because nobody else would) and unlocked the door. The opened the door to see Gohan and Videl laying on the bed kissing. Gohan and Videl looked up.   
  
"Oh, it's okay, guys, we're fine!" Gohan exclaimed.   
  
"The grandchildren are coming…" Goku fainted and everyone but Bulma and Vegeta looked down at him. Chi-Chi looked back up and started fuming.  
  
"Gohan, you get OFF of that bed RIGHT now!" Chi-Chi yelled. "You, too, Videl!"  
  
Gohan looked at Videl. "Better listen to her."  
  
"Now that can wait until you're married!" Chi-Chi yelled as the two came walking out of Gohan's room. Videl walked into her room to get dressed, as did Chi-Chi. Eighteen walked over to Bulma.  
  
"You two can stop now." Eighteen said. The couple continued kissing. Eighteen went to open her mouth, stopped, shook her head, and walked into her room.   
  
"No more reviving the Saiyan race, okay?" Bulma pleaded. Vegeta nodded.  
  
"Okay!" Vegeta picked Bulma up, walked into their room (still kissing), and closed the door behind them, leaving Goten and Trunks staring at the door.  
  
"Come on, you two!" Gohan picked the two up.  
  
  
Now that Vegeta is over that traumatizing experience, maybe he'll go back to normal! ...he never WAS normal... ANYWAY! In the next chapter, Piccolo tells the others of how Dende got along wiht the little girl from Namek! Will this be an amusing, or heartbreaking story? Find out next time on FHI: Piccolo's Little Baby 


	5. Chapter Five: Piccolo's Little Baby

Chapter Five: Piccolo's Little Baby  
  
  
"It's about TIME!" Trunks told his mother as she entered the room. "You've been in there SEVEN hours!" Bulma blushed and Goku couldn't help but giggle.   
  
"What were you and Mr. Vegeta doing, ANYWAY?" Goten asked. Bulma went an even darker shade of red and Goku fell off his stool laughing. (A/n: he just ALWAYS seems to be sitting in the kitchen on a stool, doesn't he? well, it's the most likely place to find him!)   
  
"I'm starving!" Trunks exclaimed. "Let's eat supper already!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Goten stabbed the steak with his knife, and started cutting it with the fork. He soon realized that nothing was happening. "How come it's not cutting!!!????" Everyone laughed.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"So what were you up to while we weren't on the island, Piccolo?" Yamcha asked, attempting to start a conversation while the women finished washing dishes.   
  
"Well…" Piccolo said. "We found out that the little Namek girl was really a little boy playing a dirty trick."   
  
"WHAT!?" Everyone was shocked at this breaking news.   
  
"Yep…" Piccolo sighed. "Namekians produce asexually, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
"But where's the fun in that?" Vegeta grinned. "RIGHT, Bulma…?"  
  
Bulma blushed. "Vegeta!" She chucked an empty salt container at him.  
  
"Ow!" Piccolo sniffed.  
  
"It's bad enough without you rubbing it in, Vegeta!"  
  
"Wait… so you mean that you could just…. have a baby right now?" Yamcha asked. Piccolo's eyes went wide and he spit up a little green blob.  
  
"Now look what you've done, Yamcha! I'M GOING TO OVERPOPULATE THE ISLAND!!!!!!!!!" Piccolo screamed. The baby Namekian suddenly started crying "Uh… what do I do?"  
  
"OH!" Chi-Chi picked the baby up. "I bet he just wants a hug from his DADDY!"  
  
Piccolo took the baby from Chi-Chi and it stopped crying immediately. "Ohhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!"  
  
"It's so cute!" Eighteen exclaimed.  
  
Piccolo smiled. "Dende!"  
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
"Dende!" Piccolo exclaimed. "Dende used to stop crying EVERY time I picked him up and held him!"  
  
"Oh…." Everyone was silent.  
  
"WHY we'll never know." Vegeta whispered and smirked.   
  
"What was that, Vegeta!?"  
  
"Nothing!" (A/n: Who cares if the fact that Piccolo is having a baby is false!? It's HILARIOUS!) Piccolo looked back at his baby.  
  
"What should I name him?"  
  
"Name him after me!" Goten exclaimed, jumping up. "Name him after ME!"  
  
"No, me!" Trunks said, pushing Goten out of the way.  
  
"Why don't you name him… Kami?" Krillin suggested.  
  
"Yeah!" Goku nodded. "It's only nice!"  
  
"Oh….. FINE!" Piccolo yelled.   
  
"NO, that's a weird name!" Bulma exclaimed. "Why not name him-"  
  
"Her."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"It's a her!" Piccolo exclaimed. "Can't you tell by that look in her eyes?! IT'S THE FIRST OF THE FEMALE NAMEKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone gasped. "Could it really be true!?" Vegeta picked the baby Namekian up. He looked deep into its eyes. "It sure is…" (A/n: hey, they produce asexually anyways!) Vegeta handed the baby back to Piccolo. "Congratulations on your first child."  
  
"Thank you, Vegeta!" Vegeta mumbled something and walked off. "Now a name…"  
  
"Jennifer!" Bulma suggested.   
  
"Cinderella!" Chi-Chi exclaimed.   
  
"Pan!" Videl suggested.  
  
"No, sorry, it doesn't fit a Namek…" Piccolo said.  
  
"Pan!?" Gohan cracked up laughing. "Where'd you get a STUPID name like that!?"  
  
"It's our future daughter's name, Gohan." Videl said.   
  
"Fu-future daughter?" Gohan stuttered. Videl nodded and Gohan fainted.  
  
"Gohan!"  
  
"How about Teale (pronounced teal)?" Bulma asked.  
  
"GREAT!" Piccolo exclaimed. "I love it!"  
  
"But isn't that a kind of green?" Goku asked, looking up from Gohan.  
  
"…" Everyone stared at Goku. He held up his hands:  
  
"What!?"   
  
"Now how can I fix the age gap in-between Teale and Dende…?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Hm…" Everyone went silent, but Gohan would have to be the MOST silent because he was unconscious. (A/n: …who wrote that?)  
  
"Mr. Piccolo, Mr. Piccolo! You remember the time we were in the hyperbolic time chamber and you blew up the door!?" Goten asked. "Did you see Majin Buu's face!?"  
  
Piccolo gasped. "The hyperbolic time chamber! That's it!" Frieza appeared.  
  
"Now this IS part of my schedule, right-"  
  
"FRIEZAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" Piccolo yelled right in his ear.  
  
"WHAT!?"   
  
"Oops…" Piccolo shook his head. "Sorry! Now I need you to make me a hyperbolic time chamber so Teale can be at least a FEW years younger than Dende!"  
  
"I know, it's in my schedule." Frieza said.  
  
"…" Everyone looked at each other.   
  
"HE KNOWS *EVERYTHING*!!!!" Vegeta yelled.   
  
"Yep!" Frieza smiled. "I even know what you were DREAMING about last night!"   
  
Vegeta went red and Bulma looked at him. "Vegeta…?"  
  
"I can't control my dreams!" Vegeta ran out of the room.   
  
"So will you make me one?" Piccolo asked. Frieza sighed.   
  
"Well, I kinda HAVE to." Frieza said. "The author's going to make me. Sadly." Frieza glared at the ceiling. (A/n: nyah nyah! :p)   
  
"YAY!!!!!!" Piccolo exclaimed. "Thank you, Frieza!"   
  
"You're welcome, I guess," Frieza said. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my schedule." Frieza disappeared.  
  
"He's gone!" Vegeta walked triumphantly around the corner. Bulma sighed.  
  
"YES, Vegeta. He's gone."  
  
"Gee, that was nice of him," Goku said.  
  
"He wasn't being nice," Vegeta snapped. "Weren't you listening? It was in his schedule, you idiot! And besides, even if it wasn't, the author would MAKE him do it!"   
  
"Oh." Goku paused. "Really?" Vegeta hit himself in the head.   
  
"Moron."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Piccolo, shut the child up!" Vegeta yelled. "I can't take it anymore!" He clapped his hands over his ears. Teale was wailing in the crib Bulma had brought (a/n: if she's THAT prepared she must have been EXPECTING something… *grins*) and Piccolo was trying to calm her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Vegeta, but she won't calm down!"  
  
  
"Well turn off that screaming or I will!" Vegeta pointed his hand at the cradle and was charging a warning shot when someone hit him over the head.  
  
"Ow!" He turned around to see Bulma with a rolling pin. She seemed to have grown two feet taller than him and was glaring down at him in a rage.  
  
"VEGETA!!!" Vegeta fell backwards in shock and cowered on the floor. "VEGETA, IF YOU HARM THAT LITTLE GIRL I WILL *PERSONALLY* MAKE SURE THAT THE REST OF YOUR COMPLETELY *USELESS* LIFE IS *COMPLETELY* AND *UTTERLY* MISERABLE, DO I MAKE MYSELF *CLEAR*!!!!????" Vegeta nodded quickly. "GOOD!" Piccolo reached into the crib and pulled out the screaming baby. He began to bounce her and walk her around the room.  
  
"Come on, settle down," Piccolo said. "Please!"  
  
"Maybe she's hungry," Goten said.  
  
"I know I am!" Goku said, putting his hand on Goten's shoulder.  
  
"Me too!" Gohan said.  
  
"But you just ate an hour ago!" Bulma exclaimed. She was back to normal size.  
  
"So?" the three Go's said in unison. Bulma sighed.  
  
"Like father, like sons… Fine, I'll fix you something." She was walking toward the fridge when she tripped over something. "VEGETA!"  
  
"Sorry, so sorry!" Vegeta scrambled to get up and pulled her off the floor.  
  
"What have I told you about sitting in the middle of the floor!?"  
  
"Um…. Nothing," Vegeta said.  
  
"Oh right, that was Trunks." Trunks giggled. "Trunks, tell your FATHER-" at this she glared at her husband, "-what I have told you COUNTLESS times about sitting in the floor." Trunks giggled again. He looked at his father and tried to keep a straight face.  
  
"Mom says you shouldn't sit in the floor because it's dirty and because you could hurt someone." Trunks couldn't take it anymore and fell to the floor in laughter. Vegeta glared at his son.  
  
"So, VEGETA, what have we learned today?" Goku asked with a grin.  
  
"To not make death threats to little children while my wife is around!" He stormed from the room in his anger. He spotted Piccolo, smirked, and poked Teale in the nose. He went to poke her again, but Teale clamped onto his finger with her mouth. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Vegeta started waving her around. "ARE ALL NAMEKS BORN WITH *TEETH*!?"  
  
"Yep," Piccolo nodded. "They only get the REALLY pointy ones once they're a week old." (Vegeta: O_O)  
  
*~*~*  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku and Chi-Chi could hear Teale crying from the nursery.   
  
"Goku, go feed the baby…!" Chi-Chi groaned.   
  
"Why me…?" Goku complained.   
  
"Just GO!" Chi-Chi kicked Goku out of the bed:  
  
"Hey!" Goku sat up and looked at his wife. Chi-Chi flipped over. "Oh… fine!"   
  
Goku got up, put on his robe, walked down the hall and up the stairs to where Krillin, Marron, and Eighteen, Yamcha, and Videl's rooms were, then walked into Teale's room: The Nursery. He trudged into the nursery and picked Teale up and started bouncing her. "Come on, honey…"  
  
Goku walked down the stairs still bouncing her and pulled the milk out of the refrigerator. He poured some in a bottle and stuck it in the microwave. Teale continued crying. "Shhhhh!" Goku started bouncing her again and the microwave stopped. He pulled the bottle out, sat down, and started feeding Teale. "Good girl, Teale…" Goku's eyes widened and he held the baby Namekian out. "Teale!? You're not my baby!" Teale started crying. "Oh well… I'm up anyway!" Goku continued feeding her and Teale was happy all over again.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"TEALE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Piccolo came running down the stairs. He started opening doors: "Teale! TEALE!"   
  
"Piccolo, what's the matter?" Bulma came out into the hall, tying her robe. Vegeta walked out after her, rubbing his eyes.   
  
"I can't find Teale!" Piccolo exclaimed. "What do I do!?"  
  
"Okay! Okay, calm down!" Bulma said. "Vegeta, where did Trunks used to hide when he was a baby?"  
  
"When he wasn't crying incessantly?" Vegeta asked. "He was normally being fed by his mother." Vegeta grinned and Bulma whacked him with a newspaper she had gotten from out of nowhere. "Ow!"  
  
"Okay, so let's go to the kitchen!" Bulma and Piccolo walked into the kitchen with Vegeta following them, rubbing his head. "Teale? Tea-eale?"  
  
"Come out, come out, wherever you are…!" Piccolo called.   
  
"How come Kakarott gets to sleep?" Vegeta asked, glancing at Goku who was sleeping on the couch.   
  
"Goku!" Bulma shook him gently. "Goku!"  
  
"Mommy…?" Goku opened his eyes to see Bulma. "Oh, hi!"  
  
"Goku, have you seen Teale?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Ummmmm……." Goku thought for a minute. "Yeah, just hang on a sec!" Goku sat up. "Now where did I put her…?"  
  
"Goku, what's that lump in the side of your robe?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Hm?" Goku looked down at his left side, and just above where his robe tied, there was a lump. He reached in a pulled out-  
  
"Teale!" Piccolo smiled as Bulma took Teale from him.   
  
"Hm… wonder how she got down there…?" Goku scratched his head. Teale started crying as she realized that there was no longer next to the warmth of Goku's body.   
  
"Poor thing!" Bulma handed her to Piccolo. "I bet it was warm there, wasn't it?"  
  
"Are you hungry?" Piccolo asked her. Teale continued crying. "Maybe…"  
  
"I bet she'll be fine if you get Bulma to feed her and put her back in her crib!" Vegeta yelled. "Now I'm going back to bed! It's six in the morning!"  
  
Vegeta stomped out of the room. Bulma and Piccolo just looked at each other and laughed.   
  
  
Well that was... amusing. (My sister: Teale! Tealey, Tealey, Teale!) -_-' Right... okay, let's just forget the stupid questions this time! In the next (very shot) chapter, this fic ends! Goten and Trunks pull a trick on Vegeta, and then Vegeta and Goku start to write "S.O.S." in the sand! Will anyone see their cries for help before the fic ends? No, because the author won't let them. (Veggie-chan and Goku: -_-') Don't worry, the series will end soon enough. Read the last chapter on FHI: The End of Another Fic 


	6. Chapter Six: The End of Another Fic

Chapter Six: The End of Another Fic  
  
  
"Uncle Vegeta! Uncle Vegeta!"   
  
"What is it, brat?" As the first Chibi-Saiyan kept Vegeta's attention, the second one made it's move.   
  
"HA!" Trunks pushed Vegeta down the stairs.  
  
"OOF! EE! OW! OOCH! OUCH! OH!" Goten quickly ran out of the way as Vegeta came tumbling down the stairs towards him. Vegeta landed face-first at the bottom of the stairs, causing the two Chibi-Saiyans to laugh. Vegeta sat up. "Why you little ingrates! When I get my hands on you-"   
  
But the two were already gone. Vegeta growled, stood up, and walked off rubbing his back.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Let's go swimming!" Goten exclaimed.   
  
"Or better yet- SURFING!"   
  
"YEAH!" The two Chibi-Saiyans ran into the water with their surfboards. Everyone else went to whatever they were going to do but Goku and Vegeta.   
  
"Say, Kakarott… private beach shore closer today?"   
  
"Yeah, Vegeta…"   
  
"You are correct!" Frieza exclaimed, appearing. "The beach is getting bigger because there is a hole in the middle of the island. Which means…"  
  
Frieza held out his hand for them to fill in the blank. "…the island has a hole in the middle of it?"  
  
"NO!" Frieza yelled at Goku.  
  
"Oh!" Goku nodded.  
  
"It means that the island is gradually sinking!"   
  
"What!?" Vegeta grabbed Frieza. "You mean not only did you trap us on this island, but your stupidity has caused the island to gradually SINK!?"  
  
Frieza nodded. "That's about the size of it."  
  
"ARGH!!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled. "What is even the POINT of eating when we're all going to die off anyway!?"  
  
"um….dunno." Goku said.  
  
"I WASN'T ASKING YOU!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oops!"  
  
"Now what is the POINT, Frieza!?"  
  
"Um….you're not going to die?" Frieza asked. "When the barrier goes down it will only trap in us and oxygen."  
  
"But we'll EVENTUALLY run out of it!" Vegeta yelled.   
  
"Not if I make thousands of plants!" Frieza exclaimed, holding up a finger.  
  
"Plants?" Vegeta looked at him suspiciously.   
  
"Yeah!" Frieza nodded. "You know, the whole carbon dioxide turns into oxygen system thing!" (A/n: shoot!!! what's that system called again…?^^;;;;;)  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever!" Vegeta yelled. "But I don't want to look at the FISHES for the rest of my life!"  
  
"Oh! But it'd be neat!"   
  
"FRIEZAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Okay, okay!" Frieza yelled.   
  
"Then go FIX the island." Vegeta said, pushing Frieza forward.  
  
"I don't HAVE to." Frieza stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Why you-" Frieza disappeared. "AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Vegeta, come inside and eat something!" Bulma ordered.  
  
"No…" Bulma fumed.  
  
"FINE then! Starve to death, I don't care! But when you die, I'll just go out and make Trunks a NEW and BETTER father!" Bulma stomped back to the house. Vegeta shrugged.  
  
"Whatever." Vegeta dropped his stick and looked over at Goku, who was drawing something in the sand with his stick. Vegeta stood up and trudged over to him, flinging sand all over his words.   
  
"VEGETA!!!!!!!" Goku whined.  
  
"Oops." Vegeta and Goku hadn't eaten in days- and they hadn't shaved, either.   
  
"Now I've gotta write a WHOLE 'nother 'S.O.S'!" Goku yelled.   
  
"Sorry."  
  
"DON'T DO IT AGAIN!!!!!!!!" Goku crouched back down and started writing in the sand with his stick again. Vegeta crouched down next to him.  
  
"Hey, Goku, you think the viewers thought it was cool when you and I were shooting at Majin Buu?"   
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku jumped up and screamed. HE ran towards the house. "VEGETA CALLED ME GOKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE'S *INSANE*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"…" Vegeta picked up Goku's stick and started writing the "S.O.S" for him. He finished and looked at it. It was only three inches long in total. He looked at the sky, then back down at his "S.O.S". He covered the mini "S.O.S." and started to write something in bigger letters.   
  
When he was through it didn't say "S.O.S", but "BOMB ME".   
  
Is it true that the island is SINKING!? Will they eventually overpopulate the island!? Will our heroes have to make their home on FHI PERMANENT??? Are our heroes stuck on FHI forever as it sinks to the bottom of the ocean!? Find out next time on FHI: The Final Fic!   
  
The End  
  
The DBZ ending Theme started up and it showed a screenshot of Frieza, jumping up in the air with both hands in the air with a goofy smile. The screen switched to the beach, where Bulma was sun-bathing, with Goku and Chi-Chi making a sandcastle in the background. Eighteen was holding Marron up to keep her from falling into the water, and Krillin was laughing. Gohan came walking by and the camera decided to follow him.  
Gohan continued walking along the beach when Goten and Trunks came into sight, playing with their dolls. Trunks suddenly threw his doll at Goten, hitting him in the face. The camera zoomed in, getting Goten's face as the Chloe doll peeled from his face, and he blinked. The camera zoomed back out and now Gohan had passed the boys. Just before they went off screen, Goten jumped on Trunks and the two started rolling around. Yamcha came running by, Barbie Dream Date game tucked underneath his arm. He waved at Gohan and Gohan waved back.   
He went back to walking until Videl ran by from the direction he was walking, being chased by a jackrabbit. Gohan freaked out and ran after them. Gohan ran past Piccolo, who looked over his shoulder at him, like he was saying: "Hm…?".  
Piccolo went back to looking in the other direction and the camera started zooming in really fast. Piccolo swung around, right at the last minute, giving us two thumbs up with a grin as the song hit the last note.  
The FUNimation thingy popped up and the screen cut off. 


End file.
